Professor Demelza Moonflower
Academic and Professional Career ’Feeling for others’ is a common phrase, but one rarely sees an individual for whom it is literally true. Demelza was born in Europe. The daughter of a witch and a Muggle, She began her academic career at a Muggle elementary school, a common practice among halfblood families. Making good grades and many friends in school, she lived a fairly normal and happy life, but this good fortune was about to change. Arriving home from school, she noticed several strange men surrounding her house. These men approached her and introduced themselves as Aurors. Demelza, frightened and hoping to see her parents, tried to walk past them into her home, but the Aurors stopped her, insisting she come with them. Not knowing what to do, she went with them. Looking back at her home as they went, hoping to catch even a brief glimpse of her mom or dad. Eventually, the Aurors took her to a waiting room, and after a few moments her Aunt and Uncle entered. Surprised, because they lived in the US, but happy to see them, she noticed they had been crying. Cautiously, they informed her what had happened: her parents had been killed by a Death Eater. Demelza didn’t even know what a Death Eater was, nor did she care, her pain was no less real for the lack of understanding. Her uncle and aunt adopted her and they moved back to the states, where she was homeschooled by her aunt. As she grew older she began asking questions about her parent’s death. Her aunt and uncle would only say that a Death Eater, who had been responsible for killing many, had murdered her parents. This didn’t satisfy Demelza, who wanted to know details, but because they were Muggles, she doubted they knew much more. When the time came she received a letter from Hogwarts due to her European birth, and opted to go there rather than Ilvermorny. Demelza was curious about her parents death and hoped to find answers at Hogwarts. Being mostly homeschooled, she was unaccustomed to large groups, and felt very odd during the sorting ceremony. In fact, she began getting a weird feeling anytime she was around other people at all. At first, she assumed simple anxiety was the cause, but slowly she realized the truth, she was feeling the emotions of others- she was an empath. This discovery helped her control the overwhelming amount of feelings that followed her in a crowd, and she tolerated her classes better, but she still had no real solution other than avoidance of large congregations. Her grades were poor due to the constant distraction caused by others emotions, and she began to despise magic use, blaming it for the plethora of difficulties she now faced. In addition to this, she felt the prejudice some students had against half-bloods, although this was honestly the least of her worries. Despite having discovered a lot about herself, she still was no closer to solving the mystery of what happened to her parents. The answer came in the form of a mysterious diary she received on her birthday. On the cover of the diary was a name- Demelza’s mother’s name. Frightened to know the truth, but realizing she had to know, she opened the diary and read. What she found changed her life forever. The Death Eater who had been responsible for so much death, the one who she thought had killed her parents- was her mother. She could barely believe what she read, yet somehow, in her heart, she knew it was true. Confused and scared, Demelza decided to run away from Hogwarts, the source of all her problems, and head toward London. Along the way she was attacked by an unknown assailant and knocked unconscious. When she came to, the attacker was gone, and surprisingly had stolen nothing. Confused by what had transpired, but still determined to leave, she continued toward London. Demelza would spend two years in London, attempting to avoid any contact with the magical world. But the ministry found her, and offered her a choice, come back and teach at Hogwarts, or be imprisoned in Azkaban. She thought this to be an odd choice, and not much of one either. So she reluctantly returned to Hogwarts. Recently she has been seeing horrible visions of the future. Personal Life Demelza is addicted to coffee. She is an expert an Divination, particularly Cartmancy, the using of tarot cards. Demelza loves to take naps.